Choix
by janiram
Summary: Alors elle l'a embrassé avec des lèvres ensanglantées. C'est une histoire surtout Syd/Sark avec un peu de Syd/Vaughn.
1. lévres ensanglantées

**Voila une petite histoire en deux parties.**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni Alias ni cette histoire qui n'est que la traduction de Choice de Druzilla.**

**Partie 1 :**

_Un club a la Nouvelle Orléans :_**  
**  
On a supposé que M. Sark ai rencontré une femme dans ce club pour acheter quelques informations sur un certain homme d'affaires.

Elle avait des cheveux courts, noirs avec deux raies rouges dans ses cheveux.

Il l'a rencontrée là, prés du bar. Elle a été habillé en noir, ensemble uni, le corset et le pantalon noir et des chaussures à hauts talons.

Elle lui a demandé de danser avec elle, c'était bien, un peu étrange, mais il y avait une chanson de Norah Jones qui passé. Il n'a pas semblé être capable de dire non.

C'était une femme très intéressante et belle, Sark a pensé.

Elle a mis sa tête sur son épaule, comme ils se sont balancés à la musique confortable.

Un moment après, elle a semblé commencer à embrasser son cou.

Il avait essayé de garder son esprit sur les affaires, mais c'était dur. Ça n'avait jamais été auparavant, il n'avait pas de sentiments, eh bien, ceux que les gens connaissaient. Soudainement il a senti cette douleur dans son cou.

Il a essayé de repousser la femme, mais elle a semblé être fermée sur son cou par sa bouche. Mais après un moment, bien qu'il devienne de plus en plus faible, il a réussi à la repousser.

Sa main vole vers son cou, il a regardé les doigts qui avaient été sur son cou.

Ils y avaient du sang sur eux, Elle l'a** MORDU** !! Qu'est ce qui se passe ! ?

De même qu'il a levé les yeux, il a vu qu'elle a léché une partie de son sang de ses lèvres.

« Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas avec vous ? Pourquoi l'avez-vous fait ? » Il a demandé, la femme aux cheveux noir le regardait voracement.

Elle n'a rien dit, elle est seulement venue tout près de lui.

Il regarde autour de soi pour un chemin d'évasion. Regarde pour voir si quelqu'un d'autre a vu ce qu'elle lui avait fait. C'est quand il a remarqué que chacun semble préoccupé de leur conquêtes. Ou plus spécifiquement les cous de leur conquêtes.

« Vous avez juste mordu mon cou. Vos dents ont percé ma peau, vous avez léché mon sang de vos lèvres. Etes vous ... un ... un... vampire ? ça semble stupide, mais êtes vous ? » Il lui a demandé, comme elle regardait une de ses mains. Elle a semblé être très intéressée par son poignet.

« Ouais. Etonné ? C'est un club de vampire. » Elle a chuchoté dans son oreille.

Elle était sur le point de mordre son poignet, quand une voix masculine derrière elle dit;

« Sydney ! Où étais tu ce soir ? » Sark a vu l'homme sur son épaule.

Il avait des cheveux châtains, un peu grands et lui a parlé comme si il l'a presque possédée.

« Vaughn, **HÉ !** Je suis désolé, mais j'ai eu faim et la femme que j'ai mangée la semaine dernière a eu un coup de téléphone de ce type. J'ai juste entendu a sa voix, qu'il serait délicieux. Tu veux goûter ? » Sydney a demandé à son père et amant, Vaughn.

« Merci. Laisse moi voir si il est si bon que c'était ok pour toi pour m'oublier. Tu ne l'as jamais fait auparavant. Au moins pas depuis ce journaliste, Will. Mais sa petite amie était bonne. Je pense que son nom était Fran ou quelque chose. » Vaughn lui a dit, comme il a fait couler ses canines dans le poignet de Sark.

Ils s'étaient assis, sur un divan dans un coin sombre du club.

Sydney a aimé le blond aux yeux bleus. Il était si jeune, mais déjà si vieux.

« Vaughn ? Pouvons nous le garder autour pour un moment s'il te plaît. Je l'aime. S'IL TE PLAÎT. Je promets de le tuer, à la fin. » Sydney a regardé son amant, avec de grands yeux bruns suppliant 'innocents'.

« Tu sais que je ne peux pas te dire non. Mais ne le transforme pas. Ça compliquera seulement les choses. Tue le à la fin. » Vaughn lui a dit, comme il lui a souri avant qu'il ne l'ait embrassée.

Sark n'était pas inconscient, mais il avait perdu trop de sang pour même penser désormais a s'évader.

* * *

Quand Sark s'est réveillé de nouveau, le matin suivant, il a pensé que ça pourrait avoir été un cauchemar. Un cauchemar un peu confortable, mais toujours un cauchemar.

Mais alors il a regardé la chambre dans laquelle il était.

Pas sa chambre.

« **HÉ !** Vous êtes réveillé. Je m'ennuyai, Vaughn est toujours endormie mais je me suis réveillé il y a deux heures. Comment vous sentez-vous ? » Syd a demandé, comme elle est restée là devant une fenêtre ouverte. C'était entre la lumière et l'obscurité.

Le soleil avait baissé mais la lune ne brillait toujours pas.

Elle était dans une chemise de nuit longue, verte foncé, en soie. Elle regardais toujours la fenêtre, mais il savait qu'elle a voulu une réponse.

« Je suis excellent, maintenant. Mais pourquoi vous souciez-vous ? Vous allez me tuer, probablement bientôt. J'ai pensé que les vampires étaient des mythes. » Il lui a dit, comme elle s'est détournée de la fenêtre et a marché vers lui et le lit.

« Nous aimons le garder de cette manière. Nous ne voulons pas d'attention. Nous aimons la paix et le calme. Ça semble bizarre, mais vrai. » Elle lui a dit, comme elle s'est assise sur le lit et a passé un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Quel âge avez-vous ? Vous ne pouvez pas avoir plus de 23 ans. Qu'avez-vous voulu a cette femme ? Elle n'était pas agréable, je n'est pas même pu la finir. Il a semblé que son sang soit gelé ou infecté. » Elle lui a dit, comme elle a maintenant passé ses doigts, sur les blessures de piqûre sur son cou.

« J'ai 22 ans. Juste quelques informations, je savais que vous n'étiez pas elle. Je l'ai vue auparavant, mais j'ai pensé qu'elle pourrait avoir envoyé quelqu'un a sa place. Ce ne serait pas la première fois. » Il lui a dit, comme elle a fermé sa bouche sur les marques qu'elle avait mise sur son cou la veille au soir.

Et ensuite elle a mordu, son sang jeune vibrant coulant dans sa bouche.

Quand elle avait pris quelques déglutitions, Elle s'est arrêtée et a regardé ses yeux.

Ses yeux ont été vitrés et brumeux.

Alors elle l'a embrassé avec des lèvres ensanglantées et s'est levée du lit.

« Merci, j'en ai eu besoin. Je dois y aller maintenant. Vaughn devrait se réveiller maintenant. » Elle lui a dit, comme elle a marché vers la porte.

« Qui est ce type ? Votre, comment les vampires l'appelle-t-il, un petit ami ? Peut-être ? » Il lui a demandé, son dos vers lui.

« Il m'a fait. M'a transformé. Pour être sa compagne. Il ne m'a pas donné de choix. Je n'ai pas eu d'occasion de résister. J'aurait probablement, mais hé, il est agréable envers moi la plupart du temps. C'est bizarre, quand j'étais vivante; j'aimai les films de vampire, mais je n'ai jamais pensé qu'ils auraient les mêmes émotions qu'une personne vivante. Umh, désolé de ça. Je dois y aller. » Elle lui dit, comme elle est toujours dos a lui, comme elle a quitté la chambre.

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez en attendant la deuxiéme partie.**


	2. peut être que je ne veut pas du soleil

**Voila la deuxiéme et derniére partie !**

**Partie 2 :**

« Quand vas tu le tuer ? ça fait deux semaines et tu ne prend pas même beaucoup de sang a la fois. Ce sont toujours juste des amuse-gueules. Comme si tu n'as pas vraiment faim. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi ? » Vaughn a demandé, a Syd légèrement triste, qui était assise sur un fauteuil confortable.

« J'aime son sang, je ne veux pas boire tout immédiatement. Je veux le faire durer tant qu'il peut. Est-ce que tu est jaloux de ma nourriture, Vaughn ? » Elle a demandé, intrigué, mais l'a caché derrière un bouclier de tristesse dans ses yeux bruns.

« Maintenant pourquoi devrais-je être ? C'est juste ça, de la nourriture, hein ? » Il a demandé, Syd s'était levée et fermait une fenêtre.

Elle était seulement vêtue de jeans bleus effacés, étreignant ses hanches et un T-shirt rouge foncé qui a fini juste au-dessus de son nombril.

« Bien sur ! Il n'est rien d'autre... » Elle murmure quelque chose si bas que bien que Vaughn ait l'ouïe très développé il ne peux pas l'entendre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Qu'as tu juste dit ? » Il lui demande, comme il s'approche d'elle et met une main sur son épaule.

Elle se retourne pour lui faire face, ses yeux au feu.

Maintenant ou jamais. Ça s'est passé pour trop longtemps. Elle ne le supporterai plus désormais.

« J'ai dit; je regrette qu'il ne soit pas plus. Mais il ne le mérite pas. Peut-être qu'il est un homme mauvais, mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il le soit. Mais moi ... je n'emporterai ... jamais ... ses choix ... comme tu... **AS FAIT** avec... **MOI**, fils de garce !! » Elle termine en criant, comme elle le poignarde avec un de ses bâtons en bois qu'elle avait eu pour tenir, ses longs cheveux châtains.

Pas comme la dernière fois, elle a en réalité frappé son cœur cette fois et l'a vraiment poussé dans lui.

« Maintenant tu mourras vraiment . Je sais de cette règle damnée qui dit que tu ne dois pas tuer ton père, mais je n'en donne pas une merde !! Au revoir! » Elle l'embrasse, durement sur les lèvres, littéralement seulement des secondes avant qu'il ne soit de la poussière.

« Trou du cul !! » Elle dit, a la pile de cendre sur le tapis comme elle y marche et sort de la pièce.

* * *

Sark n'a pas été sûr depuis combien de temps il été là, mais il a pensé que peut-être Syd commençait à avoir des sentiments pour lui.

C'était stupide il le savait, mais il s'était soucié d'elle depuis qu'il l'avais vu dans ce club et qu'ils avaient dansé sur cette chanson de Norah Jones.

On le tire de ses pensées comme il lève les yeux et voit Sydney tout à fait triste.

« Hé ! Je dois partir bientôt et je... » Elle lui disait, quand il l'a coupée.

« Tu dois me tuer. Je comprends, je n'ai pas peur de mourir, je n'ai jamais eu peur. Vas y. C'était sympa de te rencontrer. À part toute la chose de toi étant un vampire. Je regrette que tu n'ai pas été humaine ou moi un vampire. » Il lui dit, comme il a regardé la fenêtre maintenant fermée qu'il avait vu après son réveil la première fois.

« **NON !** Je ne vais pas te tuer. Je vais te laisser partir, j'espère que tu seras heureux au soleil. » Elle lui dit, comme elle desserre ses mains attachées du très grand lit.

« En ce qui concerne Vaughn ? Il ne me tuera pas juste et en ce qui concerne toi ? Que te fera-t-il ? » Il lui a demandé, le souci dans les bassins bleu foncé de ses yeux.

« Il n'est plus là. Je l'ai tué, il y a juste quelques minutes. Je lui ai dis que je ne te ferais pas ce qu'il m'a faits. Je n'emporterai pas tes choix. Ta lumière du soleil. » Sydney lui dit, comme elle a été assise sur le lit à côté de lui.

« Peut-être que je ne veux pas le soleil. Peut-être que je veux la lune. Peut-être que je veux juste être avec toi. » Il lui dit, elle le regarde brusquement.

Elle s'est levée et a marché à la porte.

« Je ne peut pas le faire, tu finirai par me détester. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parle. Au revoir ! Peut-être que nous nous reverrons. J'espère en tout cas. » Elle lui dit, en sortant de la chambre.

Laissant Sark, étant toujours assis sur le lit.

Il a apporté sa main jusqu'à son cou et a frôlé ses doigts sur sa marque.

Elle l'avait marqué, ne signifiant pas vraiment pour le faire. Bien, peut-être inconsciemment.

FIN

**Donnez moi votre avis et dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé.**


End file.
